


过海

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 和平饭店 | Peace Hotel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 漂洋过海来看你-李光洁 as the BGM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 你应当拥有一张床，锅中剩饭，床上侧躺只你一人，你手握手机犹如君王，在深夜失眠，我远在大洋彼岸，与你相隔寒流与暖流，我们之间的引力微弱无比。
Relationships: 雷佳音/李光洁





	过海

**Author's Note:**

> 公开前提，开头过后就开始烂尾。

“上回我来澳洲还是来拍节目，没什么机会在城市里好好瞧瞧。

“啊，他还在拍哪？

“我能不能进现场啊？

“哎，谢谢谢谢，对了，别和他讲啊。”

李光洁从摄影师那顺了一台单反，摄像机在手忍不住手痒着也想随了那些专业人们一同拍摄几张。

他悄没声地拿摄像机挡着脸往前走，从一众忙活着的人们中间穿行而过。然后他看见了雷佳音。

雷佳音为了拍杂志换了套单薄的西装，一条腿搭到石台上坐着轻易地暴露在春风里，造型师蹲在旁边，每拍过几张便为他调整一下被吹得有些凌乱的发型，虽调整过后也仍旧是凌乱的模样。

摄影师说要的是刚硬而明朗的造型，雷佳音很配合地板着脸，倦怠的脸上没有一点笑意。摄影师边拍边说“好，保持，腿放下来再拍几张”。

一套过完雷佳音撑着石台边缘从上头不那么轻快地跳下来，助理化妆师造型师拥上去补妆换衣服弄头发，他在人群之中被簇拥着摆布像只大号的时尚洋娃娃。

李光洁调好焦距按下快门，特意将他的身高优势凸显出来，第一张时雷佳音还僵着脸，直到粉扑打到脸上才放松了表情，呆呆滞滞任着他们换东西，摄影师在旁边一边看一边小声与摄影助理说这些什么。

李光洁按下第二张。

第三张时雷佳音终于扬起嘴角，他与助理说：“可算有大衣穿了。”李光洁笑得摄像机有点抖，怎么雷佳音裹在一身名牌里还那么傻了吧唧的呢，他边拍边想。

可能是白天不能讲人坏话，下一秒雷佳音的头便开始乱转，正好对上第四张照片的镜头。他看着镜头愣了会神，旋即慢动作活动起眉骨直到左边的眉跟着动作挑得老高。

“那怎么有个狗仔鬼鬼祟祟地蹲着偷拍我？”他对助理大声说。

“你把毛衣拉上来，这样才硬气。”李光洁指导雷佳音凹造型。雷佳音很听话地把高领翻了边拉上来遮了脖颈，小声嘟囔：“对不起粉底对不起毛衣——这样儿的？”

到底不是摄影师，李光洁回头征询昊闫意见，男人点头示意可以。

“看吧，你洁哥我别的不会，拍照还是行的。”他退开身语气骄耀。雷佳音正忙着看镜头，只捣蒜式地敷衍点头，造型师在旁边喊“祖宗别点了头发要乱了”。

收了工，斜阳落在石灰墙上，乍看鲜红粗砺，驱散晚间寒意。

雷佳音边脱衣服边问：“吃饭没？”

“还没，下飞机就过来了。”李光洁走在旁边插着兜，“你怎么不问我为什么过来呢？”

“还能怎样，想我呗。”雷佳音语气漫不经心地，手搭上李光洁的肩还下手捏了两把，“咦，你变软了。”

李光洁吓了一跳，心想没那么明显吧，嘴上说着：“只是衣服多了，捏着就软了，错觉吧。”

雷佳音不死心地多捏几把，手一路往上摸摸李光洁露在外边的脖颈，转头和走在一旁的助理小声交流，助理点点头转身走了，雷佳音才转头与他说：“今晚我还有场戏，要不这样洁，先带你去吃顿饭，我送你回我酒店去，你也休息一会。你行李箱哪呢？”

李光洁扁了扁嘴，小声说：“行吧。行李箱我放在外面的车上了。”

雷佳音定着眼神看了他一会儿，突然把李光洁的身子搂过来伸脖子在他脸上蹭了一口，李光洁吓了一跳，后知后觉感受到雷佳音的润唇膏在脸上黏糊糊的：“你干嘛？”

雷佳音笑着，眼角泛起快活的纹路，他低声说：“我也想你。

“走，我带你去吃和牛。”

店子与国内相比也不能算是气派担得上门面，但多少是个热闹地盘儿。雷佳音向来好吃饭时一通欢腾，坐在身边只余窃窃私语的卡座里总归不大自在。如今在此，他也算是如鱼得了水。

李光洁倒是无甚所谓，他落座雷佳音正对面，看着对方一路顺顺当当点了菜，英语蹩脚，意思到了便成。

菜倒是很快便上齐。他们在这期间也并不说些什么，雷佳音低头刷手机，眼神集中在一方屏幕上随意得很。李光洁不催他开口，他只等雷佳音缓过神开始对他进行一审。

果不其然，动筷时眼前男人也便开口了。

“你说你这人也是奇怪。”雷佳音拿筷子一边戳着牛肉一边总结，“北京上海，可比北京墨尔本近了吧？也没见你来看我几次。”

李光洁回他：“我只是顺道来看你，明天就去悉尼那边玩了，你别自作多情。”

雷佳音低着头挑起眉瞄他，突然笑起来露出一口白牙，眼眯着精光闪烁：“行啊，不带我想自己去悉尼逍遥？李光洁你胆子大了。”

李光洁听着这番酸溜溜的调侃，洋洋自得露出笑容，像个十几岁捉弄女学生得了逞的男孩：“行了，你呀，跟空气吃什么醋。”

雷佳音托着腮点头：“是，冲你这般默默无名的老前辈，除了我谁敢要你啊？”

李光洁日日被人毫不留情地戳痛处，几乎都快习惯了。他看着对方欠揍的笑容，眼神还是柔和的，又不知该怎么回怼，“你”了半天最后说：“我不和你一般见识！”

行李推到门口，李光洁进屋里参观了一下，不免感慨雷佳音仍旧是那股去哪哪不像家的风气，房间里照旧是没甚带有些生活情趣的物件，他只带了盆多肉植物过来，还是李光洁让他塞到包里来“接受澳洲新鲜阳光”的。

他转一圈出去，雷佳音已经没了影子，招呼也不打一句，留着行李箱放在鞋柜旁，门被掩上了把房间与楼道相隔开来。

李光洁也没多大在意，男人能把他送到门口就已经是拼命挤出的时间，他们俩之间也不缺那句“再见”。

他拾掇了房间，把自己的衣服收出来放到雷佳音空着的半边柜子里，雷佳音虽然说是处女座的男人，衣柜却没见得强迫症到哪里去，只是也从不许人胡乱动弹，说是乱了他自己的秩序。李光洁算个例外，他偶尔心血来潮了，也带有点作弄的意味，硬要帮雷佳音把所有大衣分类挂好了，雷佳音就只能硬邦邦地适应李光洁的摆放顺序。

“总之最终还是会乱回来的。”他无所谓地拨拉着衣服费劲吧啦地从里面找到自己想穿的那件。

一切都料理得妥当了躺在床上，时差显然还没能倒过来，李光洁对着天花板干瞪眼，想想还是摸过手机开始刷微博，经纪人提醒着他幻乐之城今晚上线，他也懒得看，找经纪人要了几张大图刷一下存在感打几个标签，随手一搜雷佳音仍旧是被营销号占据界面。

啧。

人火了就这个坏处，干什么都被大白在天光之下，就算什么都不干，一句话不说也照旧被人拎出来轮番欺负，尤其是在这样的娱乐社会，李光洁也不是没有切身体会过，只是现在的，论热度吧，仍旧是自家那位要稍高那么一点儿。

与雷佳音处久了，李光洁知道他对这些很敏锐，但抗压能力也会相当强，谁不是摸爬滚打过来的，只是偶尔也会犯点迷糊自我摇摇晃晃地跑去钻牛角尖。

这脾性早自许久以前便有的，现今回忆起来，李光洁躺在床上突然就开始笑。他知道那时小地雷就开始在他心里面踏上一脚了。

李光洁是双性恋这件事只是他自己心里门儿清，在可见范围之内他没和男人正式传出过什么关系，上一次告白还是在初中的时候。他在众多轮齿的碾压之下服服帖帖兢兢业业，按部就班地走着一个演员该走的轨道。节外生枝的感情通通拉倒，他就是借着兄弟的名义与人相处着也并无什么坏处。

拍杜拉拉升职记时李光洁见到雷佳音，这位比他小上两岁的男孩在来剧组之前就颇被人传道着来来去去，男二号原本找的是他，但他忙着要接其他的戏便没能抽身而来，没想到最终还是在这戏里蹭了个小角色。

雷佳音拍了个把星期就杀了青，其中还不免用着空隙回剧组去排戏，于是他们见面次数并不能算得是多少。但李光洁却很能记住这个演员。

王伟必须是能够在约翰常的针锋相对之下保留着应对如常的气场，对面的男人留着小胡子，耷拉着眼皮看人，脸被粉底打显出无法表述的苍白。

是化妆师没能化好了，李光洁演戏的片刻晃神在想。

结束了第一场对手戏，雷佳音笑着走过来了，他褪去约翰常的模样，同样耷拉着眼皮却一副良顺的样子。

“这场过得其实一般。”他一边凑在李光洁身边看监视器，一边用极小得只有两人才能收到的声音说。

李光洁抽抽鼻子，雷佳音脸上粉底的细密味道和他的声音一起扑过来。“那你去和导演说呀。”他小声回答。

雷佳音直起身子：“没办法，拍不了更好的了，今天我没进入状态。”他有些懊恼地说。

这句话导演听见了，她在旁安慰了高高瘦瘦的演员：“我觉得挺好的。”

雷佳音冲李光洁挑了挑眉，一副“我就说嘛”的模样。

李光洁被他的眼神看得莫名地发怵，刚刚的雷佳音还是无甚心事一般，但此刻却突然多了好多三十岁的人才有的表情控制。

下戏时李光洁甩了甩头发，才发现雷佳音还在片场里待着，抖抖索索地走来走去。

“哎，佳音，你怎么还在这里。”李光洁问着，递了根烟过手给他，雷佳音很爽快地接了。

“我就……想找导演打个商量，那场戏咱们看看能不能明天再过一遍。”他一边接过烟说。

李光洁皱眉：“应该都是安排得满的吧，这个拍摄计划。你应该刚刚再多拍几条的。”

雷佳音已经点了烟，摇着头斩钉截铁地说：“今天不行。”

李光洁没法接话，他打量着雷佳音，“你这人，还真是有趣。”他说。

雷佳音叼着烟晃了会，猛地吐出来：“啊，抱歉没忍住。我还老觉着自己在演话剧，能一场场重头来过啊。电视剧这样儿的拍摄节奏我总不大习惯。”他笑着说，声音突然又变得很平和。“你就当我在发牢骚了。”

后来李光洁知道了雷佳音是上海话剧中心的主力军，他多少觉出些悲凉的味道。但此时李光洁只觉得雷佳音算是初生牛犊不怕虎了，如此笑笑也便过去。

再见雷佳音是跑宣传的时候，他并不能算是戏份多高的角色，但仍旧是被安排过来站台了。李光洁见到也没大意外，看雷佳音依旧与王珞丹说说笑笑，见到他了也笑着过来打招呼，这时的称呼已经换成了“洁哥”。

路演时他挪到雷佳音身旁与他说：“你最近有没有什么话剧啊？”

雷佳音愣了一把：“有是有。洁哥你有时间来看啊？”

“嗨，你总得先定了时间我才能去看吧。”李光洁对着闪光灯咔哒咔哒地摆定格微笑，手搭到雷佳音肩上。

雷佳音既不知道如何摆定格微笑也不知道把手放在哪里，最后绕到背后揽住李光洁的腰－－手倒是挺长：“行啊洁哥，我待会发短信给你，最近这一星期的排片，怎么样？”

李光洁还是没能实现他去看话剧的心愿。他太忙了，拍完杜拉拉，一大堆片约劈头盖脸地砸过来，上海变成一个很奢侈的地方，只剩下活动，电影节和横店，他回复雷佳音的那个“好”字一直横在短信框里，不上不下，雷佳音也不问。

那天早上李光洁照旧起了早去公司，经纪人递给他一个包：“李老师，这是雷佳音寄来的，说是你之前要的东西。”

雷佳音这个名字听来陌生至极，李光洁愣愣地应下来，包裹不大，拿在手里也不知是该放哪好。他不记得自己有找雷佳音要过什么东西。他又递回去说：“你先帮我收着吧，等今天临走再给我。”

经纪人点头说好，李光洁不再想这事，深吸一口气又一个猛子扎进工作里。

11年李光洁第一次试了导演这一行，浅尝辄止。他辗转于电视剧与电影之间，犹犹豫豫懵懵懂懂。不知前路。

11年的佐临新人奖出来，是雷佳音。

12年的黄金大劫案上映，雷佳音拿了那年的长春电影节影帝。

李光洁那天看着新闻终于一拍脑袋想起来，从家角落里把雷佳音当时寄给他的包裹翻了出来，还没拆封，他拿着剪刀把裹得结结实实的小纸盒撬了半天，从里面掉出来一张光盘样的东西。李光洁仔细一看，是一部话剧的DVD，封皮上写着《十二个人》，翻到背面，雷佳音的名字被列在“五号陪审员”后头。里头的光盘平平白白，其上也没什么喷涂。

李光洁又翻到封面，这才发现这张垫着塑料壳的纸看来也像是从宣传的双胶纸上裁下来，太过齐整了才看起来以假乱真。他突然一乐，这份刻录大概是只此一份，再无其他了。

他塞到影碟机里把光调了，影像起初不大清晰，过会便对着焦端正了不少，位置还挺好，是在舞台正前方，应该是剧院的人录下的了。

他看了一场，影碟机自动一跳，又是个开头。李光洁仔细一看，里面收了整有五场的版本。

五号陪审员踢掉椅子一把站起身，把袖子撸了极慢条斯理地咬着牙说话，更多的时候沉默着坐在椅子上，眼珠从下至上斜睨过去，两道剑眉倒撇着，狼犬进食前一般漠然观察着。

让他去演痞子还真是废了才。李光洁想起约翰常看向王伟的眼神，摇头下了评价。他笃然觉着能有机遇去戏院里看一场戏也是不错的念想，只是这场话剧也是两年前早便撤了，雷佳音不知何时重回话剧台上，似乎是想也无法想的事情。

李光洁在沙发上用手背按了按看了五个多小时的酸涩眼眶，对着电视荧幕笑了。

雷佳音开门时李光洁还没睡。

一个半小时的时差说长不长，说短也不短。雷佳音拍完戏回来时已是凌晨一点多钟，可在李光洁看来这不过仍是睡前刷会微博的空当。他怎么威逼利诱都没能令自己入睡，只是躺在床上愣愣等着困意出现。

脚步声在外头拖沓地响了又停，混杂疲倦节奏，李光洁听见外头的人倒水的声音，还有在门外踟蹰的声音，雷佳音最终进了门，李光洁没配合着开灯，但对方的眼神在黑暗里也就突然胶着在他身上去。

他静了一会儿，问：“没睡？”

李光洁说：“倒时差来着。”

“那行，打扰不到你，我去洗个澡。”雷佳音开灯了，李光洁看着对方把大衣褪下扔到一边，身上的倦意和尘土仿佛肉眼可见。

他继续翻出手机刷了几下微博，电视上刚播完幻乐新的一集，录制的大部分时间他清醒得很，如今回想也是记忆犹新。

雷佳音之前与他问起过这事儿。以前他们并不有互相告知行程的必要，但人在一起久了，就是平日白水一般的聊天记录里也便知道对方的具体定位。

他晃着神，雷佳音已经从浴室里出来，冷意使他片刻未停翻身上床，李光洁被冷空气冻得一个哆嗦，让个位置由他躺下吸着气小声骂娘。

他们无言地躺了一会儿，雷佳音突然开口说：“是不是幻乐今晚是你？”

李光洁回：“是。”

雷佳音问：“睡得着吗你现在？”

李光洁很诚实地枕在床上摇头，头发将枕头扫得发出沙粒摩擦一般的响声。

雷佳音翻身起来堵着声音说：“成，咱看看您的《异乡人》嘞。”

他刷开腾讯，这档子节目还好歹没跟爱奇艺一样，在“精彩无国界”的标识上一行写“您好，此节目只在中国大陆内部播放”，雷佳音直接快进了到李光洁的脸在屏幕上闪现出来。

李光洁撑起身：“看完咱就睡觉。”

雷佳音伏在李光洁身上跟喝醉酒似的笑得见了牙不见眼，李光洁拿枕头边砸边说：“你干什么，不就忘词吗？当时你不也知道吗？”

雷佳音蓦地止住笑抬起头，神色严肃：“对了我正要说，你抱着辛爽撒娇。”

李光洁登时变脸自以为十分楚楚可怜，其实应当恶心死苍蝇地给雷佳音一个微笑，晃着脑袋说：“怎么着怎么着，我就喜欢在片场抱来抱去亲来亲去，你能怎么着，你咬我啊。”

雷佳音真的咬了他，一口，正好落在李光洁的梨涡上。

雷佳音把衣服脱在近旁，不停手地亲吻李光洁的唇与弧度优美如同天鹅一般的脖颈，李光洁脖子敏感得不行，边笑边推着对方，一副义正言辞拒绝的模样，实则是在毫无战斗力地抵抗。

“你明天早上起不起得来的啊？别给你经纪人说闲话说李光洁一来，雷佳音就起不了床了。”

雷佳音俯在李光洁胸前迷迷糊糊地说：“起床没睡你重要。”

“这话倒中听。”李光洁毫不客气接受了，他对这颗大脑袋向来听之任之，到如今也没甚抵抗力。

他摸到雷佳音的腰，发现对方的肌肉摸起来的手感比前些时间柔和了一些，又想笑又想哭，嘴上嫌弃地说：“雷，你胖了。”

“咱们彼此彼此，啊。”男人丝毫不怒，手也跟着上去在李光洁身上翻来覆去地吃豆腐。他低着声音在李光洁耳边说：“你应当高兴，我好不容易胖回来几斤几两，压不死你，但我可给养好了，怎么样，这回满意了吧李老师？”

李光洁便侧头在他脸上亲一口，小声说：“行，奖励你啰。”

他知道雷佳音来了澳洲也还是得做塑型训练，Mark要求的体态是与张小敬不大一样的，这段时间估计虽算不上是苦不堪言，但也仍旧是无法放松。这次来多少也有些检查对方情况怎么样的意味，这可算是被雷佳音猜透了心思，他也就不再过多忧虑。

雷佳音闭着眼像只大型猫科动物一般长手长脚把李光洁圈在自己身子前面，侧躺着蹭了下：“你说这可怎么办哈？”

李光洁刚刚才费力地放松身体，此刻也半倚着没多少力气地躺在雷佳音怀里：“又怎么了，祖宗。”

“我累了。”

“……”李光洁哭笑不得，雷佳音的东北腔都被憋了出来，但显然那物什还精神着，丝毫没有放过李光洁的意思，只是也随了主人没有一点动静。

还能怎么样，他动呗。

他就着侧躺的姿势，把雷佳音搭在他身下的手臂挪了挪放在不会被压中的脖颈位置，就势动作起来，边动边说：“奇了怪了，我还得自己薅自己。”

雷佳音埋在他颈窝里声音低低地嘟囔：“那辛苦您了，李老师。”

“你还叫。”李光洁被激得不行，动作有点软，他伸手想犒劳一下自己。

雷佳音与他竟有同样的念头，搭在上面的那只手先一步碰到了李光洁的分身，李光洁溢出一声叹息，伸手盖住雷佳音几乎毫无章法的手一同动作，雷佳音的手掠过马眼轻着力道揉搓，把前液尽数抹去，他的声音闷闷地，带着笑：“伺候得舒服吗，李老师？”

“别……别叫了。”李光洁被一下紧一下慢的动作宠和得全身酥酥麻麻，谈不上力道尽被卸去，但也完全不想挪窝。雷佳音的手紧了紧，埋在他身体里的血肉终于也开始自主自发地动作。自己动与对方的动终究不太一样，这雷佳音每次都顶在李光洁最招架不住的位置，倒是没别的技巧，也无甚坏心眼，便只是一下一下地直来直往，如同他的人一般。

但李光洁偏生便吃了这一套，还高兴得不行，他歪着脖子扭过去，声音细得蚊子都快听不见：“再往里一点？”

雷佳音听力比蚊子差多了，他迷迷糊糊说：“啊？”

李光洁都要气笑了：“你睡我不能睡得认真一点吗？”话也不敢说足了，他便往后顶了顶，意在肢体动作暗示。

雷佳音总算听懂了，他翻了身把李光洁裹在自己身下，说：“不是，咱俩这么久了你害臊什么呀？你知不知道憋是会憋出病的？”

李光洁把头埋进枕里，闻见雷佳音头发用的洗发水味道与油脂的味道混合在一起，他分神想起自己唱的歌词，这回倒是记得清楚。

——他们奔波半生，自感人生乏善可陈草草了之，便是无人承认，李光洁也只惊觉自己到头来却并不知忙活着的为了什么，为了谁。

雷佳音也与他高谈阔论，人生本就苦痛，无法及时行乐怎么能捱得过这渡劫的几十年。

可到底什么时候这及时行乐才能到个头呢？到头来，他们仍旧毫无归属。

他又想起他们在和平饭店里情同手足，这条线能不能算是李光洁主动越过，他大不清楚，他更不清楚雷佳音是只道他一声合作伙伴抑是能托付余生的挚爱好友，一切他都闹不清楚，更觉人生无果失败。

李光洁的小九九没人看得出，解铃还须系铃人，他有时过分不肯定，但在这次这件破事上他倒是上纲上线。

雷佳音那天晚上没喝酒，清醒着收行李，距《和平饭店》杀青不剩几天，李光洁喝了酒壮胆，站在他身后鼓起勇气字正腔圆地说：“雷，其实我是弯的。”

“啊。”雷佳音动作不停，背对着他应声。

未获想象中的反应，李光洁由酒意建构的勇气泄走半截，他语气刻板：“如果你介意呢，你就当我放了个屁，反正也不是没交过女朋友，你要是不介意，其实也没什么……”

“不是，你搁这紧张什么啊？”雷佳音直起身转过来对他笑，边笑边踩着酒店地毯走到茶几边，把烟灰缸里烟头混着茶水的浑浊物体随随便便扣到垃圾桶里去，“你看看你，一紧张就往别人耳朵里塞话。”

李光洁恍恍惚惚“嗯”一声，眼看雷佳音把烟灰缸扶到洗手台前开水冲，他辩解话语脱口，无力极了：“你知道这个话题的敏感，这不是怕你接受不了。”

“我听郭京飞说现在都时兴卖男男组CP。”雷佳音没头没脑地回他。

李光洁回过神来，凉意从脚底下一寸一寸挪上头顶，再雨一般向下砸，他冰冰凉凉地回：“是啊。怎么，你想和我组CP炒一炒？”

“我觉得挺好。”雷佳音继续没头没脑给予回应。

李光洁这时已经平复心情，只是心下冷得彻骨，他说：“行啊，我给你拍的照片还算少，随便一张上微博可都值得大做文章，这点底气我还是有的。”

“那发呗，这一发没人知道咱俩是真还是假。”雷佳音直起身甩去手上的水，看着他慢慢说，“你还在怕什么？”

李光洁回过神，看着雷佳音坐下，他细细吞咽那句话，又看见雷佳音脸上并没有那点戏谑表情，他就那么看着李光洁，说“你还在怕什么”。

他不少在公开场合直截了当夸过雷佳音，他对雷佳音的近乎友好与父兄般的溺从微博里溢出来。而极少数人将将看见他用摄像机记录下这个男人的人前一面人后一面，看见他镜头下的男人黑白的抿唇的皱眉的一面。他不避讳将照片给他人看，因为他并不只独摄雷佳音一人。但他也并不避讳将雷佳音的照片单独摆出来然后什么也不说。

人人都能知道他们是铁了杆的哥们儿，杀了青后难舍难分的相见恨晚，俾昼作夜喝倒在地板上的高山流水。

他挑挑拣拣，最终选出那人乖眉顺眼的一张，这在别人眼里是头次，可在他相机里并非首次。他长久地凝视那张照片想从里头找出些什么。

后来他常常发现雷佳音在照片里一片空白。而此时他并没琢磨出个味儿，于是他只是将这张图发了出去。

他再反反复复地看，愈发觉得态度不对，这张照片看不出雷佳音的任何态度，却倒是将他自己的意思暴露得明明白白——

一个男人可以用镜头捕捉另一个男人的一切，他也满可以表现雷佳音的硬朗，用那些宛若写真的照片震住暗流涌动的社交网络。可他为何只捕捉到那男人在他李光洁眼里的模样？

他抬头，这才发现雷佳音已经坐在床边看着他。

“你收完了？”他问。

“你发完了？”雷佳音问。

“没有。”他撒谎。

“我完事了。”雷佳音真诚以待。

他们互道晚安，回房前李光洁略留恋一般看着雷佳音房间的地毯，说：“我以后一定会不断怀念起这块地毯的。”

雷佳音的声音从身后传来：“我的错，希望你以后怀念的不是地毯。”

雷佳音的声音从身后传来：“想什么呢？”

李光洁的大脑还处在欢好后的懈怠期，他迷迷瞪瞪地说：“你。”

雷佳音一顿沉默。

李光洁反应过来时挣扎着解释：“不是，我在想和平饭店杀青那天。”

雷佳音搭着他的手紧了紧：“还是第一个回答精辟。”他不及看见李光洁的窘迫，紧接着问：“所以我们的李光洁老师此刻又在思考何等大事？”

“我在想，你是不是早早密谋好这一切？可没道理，你没道理密谋好一切然后放我继续睡在那地毯上。”李光洁苦笑着说，“我到现在都没搞清楚，雷，咱俩一块像老夫老妻，咱们确定关系没？”

这次雷佳音沉默过久。

“我以为你当时发那张照片说明一切，我也以为我的回复能说明一切。”他说，“你以为我在开玩笑，我是那种开玩笑的人吗？”

李光洁一时语塞。

雷佳音还在说：“我更奇怪的是，那次之后你不也没再睡过地板了吗？我几时许你睡过地板？只要我还清醒，你不能睡在地板上。”

李光洁真从未明白过雷佳音那句话什么意思。他一个干净利落的“出柜”，节点不对，句号不留，和李光洁的图片一般简单，却毫不能瞥见雷佳音自己的态度。那时他们濒临分离，李光洁趁着闲暇间隙给雷佳音发微信，信息框输了又删，他想问问雷佳音这梗怎么接，他不会炒CP不会玩暧昧，仅存的幽默感全靠雷佳音与他师哥给他建构而起，但雷佳音根本不给他回旋余地。于是他最终没能发出那段微信，只是拼尽全力地在微博上中肯回复，顺水推舟，他看见评论的人嘻嘻哈哈道祝福，一时间苦笑，娱乐圈一切如雾似霾，可消费性高得不行。他根本不需要掩饰，没人会信。他自己都不信。

雷佳音那句“你还在怕什么”，李光洁也只能翻来覆去地琢磨。这是真还是假，李光洁赌不起。

而此时是墨尔本的夜晚两点十三分。他李光洁露在被褥外的手生冷无比。雷佳音的前胸贴着他的后背。雷佳音的手搭在他身上。他们的头发在枕上分不清界限。

李光洁混沌一年有出的大脑轰地炸开。

雷佳音从来没怕过，也从来没躲过，自始至终。

> _你应当拥有一张床，锅中剩饭，床上侧躺只你一人，你手握手机犹如君王，在深夜失眠，我远在大洋彼岸，与你相隔寒流与暖流，我们之间的引力微弱无比。_
> 
> _我从不介意你在床上抑是漂洋过海来看我，这二者差异何在？不在。我只知道我知道，你也终有一天会知道。_


End file.
